My heart beats only for you
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Jasper has feelings for Bella but once she learns of his feelings and develops her own he finds himself a girlfriend. What happens when Bella accidently tells him about her feelings? Emmett/Rosalie Edward/Alice Bella/Jasper ONESHOT F.R.I.E.N.D.S ideas


**Ok so i just randomly thought of this and began to write, i enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoy reading it!**

I sighed. It was my birthday today and I was going to be turning 21. I groaned as my alarm clock went off. In around 30 minutes Alice would be round, to make me look 'presentable' for my 'party' even though it was just going to be me, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice. Jasper couldn't go since he had to leave this evening to catch his flight to Germany.

I got up and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and got out, wrapping a towel around me. I stepped into my room and got a vest top and a pair of sweats out of my drawers and pulled them on. It didn't matter what I wore Alice would make me change anyway. I went downstairs, made some hot chocolate and sat down at the worktop in the kitchen. It was raining outside- as usual. I liked the sound of rain as it hit the window. It was really relaxing. While I was relaxing, trying to forget the torture Alice would put me through in a few minutes, I heard someone banging on the door. Must be Alice I thought to myself.

And sure enough when I opened the door, a tiny pixie-like girl was standing there. I let her in and she marched to the sitting room. I walked in and sat down on the chair she had set down in the middle. She walked around me, plugging in a pair of straighteners. She set them down and then got her huge make-up bag. She opened it and I closed my eyes, waiting for her to start torturing me. She then put a tiny amount of blusher on my cheeks to make them more rosier, although there was no need I naturally blushed all the time. She applied some eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara before she was finally finished with my face.

Then she moved onto my hair. Straightening, my usual thick hair and then curling a few pieces. I looked in the mirror when she was finished. I gasped while she smirked. She used black eyeliner to make my brown eyes stand out, my cheeks looked rosy, instead of their usual paleness- unless I was blushing of course. She dragged me upstairs and handed me an outfit to wear. I quickly pulled it on. She squealed and pulled me into a hug. 'You look so pretty Bella,'she gushed. There goes my blush I thought to myself as my cheeks turned a darker red. 'Thanks Alice,' I said while hugging her tightly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house and into her car, while talking to me about how great today is going to be.

I switched off, not really in the mood to listen. I don't know why I was feeling like this really. I mean we do this every year for everyone's birthday, its like a tradition, and I've never really felt like this before. Maybe it was because usually everyone had to suffer and this year Jasper wasn't going to be there he, luckily, got to escape. We pulled up to Emmett's house and got out the car. She practically pushed me through the door. I walked towards the living room and saw a huge banner going across the wall saying 'Happy Birthday Isabella' but the Isa had been crossed out so it just read bella. Must have been Emmett. Everyone jumped out then shouting 'happy birthday!' I blushed before hugging everyone. Well not everyone I mentally corrected myself. I shook away that thought.

We sat down an hour later eating the pizza that Emmett so kindly ordered. We were talking about past birthdays. 'Hey Bella, remember your 12th birthday?' Emmett asked, 'When Alice bought you that expensive t-shirt you wanted and you put it on straight away even though Renee told you not to because you were about to make brownies and it would get ruined.' I nodded. 'Yeah. I didn't listen to her and you dropped the eggs on the floor and they broke. Then me being me slipped over and landed on them and ruined the shirt. I don't think I've ever seen Renee that angry. Or Alice for that matter.' We all laughed. 'Hey that was a really nice shirt and it was really expensive!' Alice pouted. Edward chuckled and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. She relaxed against his chest. I looked away. At times like this I wish I had a perfect relationship with an amazing boyfriend. But I wasn't that lucky. It was ok for Alice and Emmett. She had met Edward and Emmett had met Rosalie. But me I had no-one. Well not just me Jasper doesn't have anyone either. I wonder why. I mean he's very good looking and he has a good personality and his always there for you. What girl doesn't want that?

'Okay Bella it's present time!' Alice screamed while jumping up and leaving the room. Emmett also sat up looking very excited. Rosalie looked curious. Edward was just smiling. Alice came back in with an armful of presents. I groaned. 'I thought I said no presents.' Alice sat back down in Edwards lap. 'And we ignored you like we do every year.' They all nodded. 'Fine,' I grumbled while reaching for the smallest box. 'I think that ones from Jasper,' Rosalie said, 'I wonder what he got you. I've been asking him all week but he refuses to tell me. He asked me to bring this over today so he could give you something on your birthday,' she smiled while Alice whispered, 'Aww that's so sweet.' I agreed with her it was sweet.

I unwrapped the small box and opened it. Inside was white- gold diamond heart necklace. 'It's beautiful,' I whispered. Alice looked over at it. 'It must have been quite expensive,' she whispered. 'Why would he spend that much?' I said, mostly to myself. Emmett snorted. 'Please. Do you remember when he was in love with Maria he bought her that ridiculously expensive crystal vase.' I gasped and everyone looked at him. 'What did you just say?' I asked. 'He bought her that ridiculously expensive diamond vase.' I shook my head. 'No before that.' 'Err… Maria?' 'Emmett, just tell her!' Rosalie shouted. 'Jaspers in love with you.' He told me. Jasper was _in love _with_ me? _'I-I-h-he' I stuttered. I was in complete shock. The guy I had been hanging out with since high school was in lovewith me? I shook my head. He couldn't be in love with me. I mean we were just friends. Just really close friends. I felt everyones eyes on me as I tried to take it in. 'Why didn't he tell me?' I asked, still trying to get my head round the fact that he was in _love _with me. 'He was worried that you wouldn't like him,' Edward responded.

'Well why didn't any of you tell me?' Rosalie answered that one. 'He made us promise not it. It's been killing us all. We all really wanted to tell you but we couldn't.' Alice nodded, 'And now you know you can tell him you like him and you can get together. You guys would look great together. It's like you were made for each other.' Rosalie nodded in agreement. 'I-he-What?' She frowned. 'You don't like him?' I was confused. First I find out he was in love with me and now shes telling me we were made for each other? 'No,yes, I don't know! I've never really thought about it,' I admitted. 'Well he'll be back next week so you can think about it then,' Emmett pointed out. I nodded. I really wanted to just go home and figure this out Alice knew what i wanted and offered to take me home. I nodded. All I could think about was Jasper. I realised now that some of the things he had done for me should have made me aware of the fact that he loved me. Like when he beat up Jacob when he made me cry because he broke up with me and when he bought me a plane ticket to fly over to see Renee, when I was really missing her. These are the things only someone who loved you would do. I cursed at my blindness. I crawled into bed thinking of everything that had happened and I fell asleep, dreaming of a certain blued-eyed, honey blonde hair god. Jasper.

I was so happy. Finally Jasper was coming home and I could finally tell him how I felt. Once I woke up I realised that I loved him as well and I knew in the bottom of my heart we were meant to be together, like Alice said. We were at Emmett's waiting for Edward to come back with Jasper. 'So Bells,' Emmett's booming voice called out, 'Whats going to happen with you and Jasper?' Rosalie and Alice all paid attention to me. Naturally I blushed. 'Well, I'm going to tell him how I feel and hopefully it'll continue from there,' I said rather lamely. Rosalie rasied an eyebrow. 'And how do you feel about him?' she asked curiously. I blushed a darker red. 'I love him,' I whispered. Both Rosalie and Alice squealed as the front door opened.

Edward stepped in and rushed to Alice. He whispered something in Alice's ear, which made her eyes widen. Just then Jasper stepped in. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I realised I loved the feel of his strong arms around me. I felt like I was completely safe from everything else. He let go of me and stepped back. That's when I noticed her. She had strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. She wrapped her arm around his waist while he had his arm around her shoulder. 'Everyone this is Tanya. Tanya this is Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and well you've already met Edward,' Jasper said while pointing to each person. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. Emmett and Rosalie had their mouths wide open. Edward glanced at me sympathetically and so did Alice, I guess that Tanya was what Edward was whispering about to Alice.

Edward cleared his throat and everyone seemed to snap out of their shock. 'It's nice to meet you Tanya,' Rosalie said. She nudged Emmett. 'Yeah it's nice to meet you.' Tanya smiled at everyone then turned to me. 'You must be Bella. You're just as pretty as Jasper said you were. He's told me so much about you. I know we're going to be good friends.' I noticed Jasper blushed a little. 'It's nice to meet you,' I managed to choke out. 'So Jasper, how did you and Tanya meet?' He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. ' I was rushing from the airport because the plane had landed late when I accidentally walked into her. I helped her up and as soon as I looked into her eyes I knew she was the one.' She smiled at him and he bent down to kiss her. I felt like my heart was breaking.

I turned away and went to get my stuff. I heard someone follow me. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I picked up my bag. I turned around. It was Rosalie that had followed. 'Bella where're you going?' I sniffed. 'Home,' I whispered. She took a step closer and pulled me into a hug. 'I know it hurts but you have to stay. Even if he is was _Tanya_' she sneered her name 'he's going to have missed you. He wants you to be here.' I knew what Rosalie was saying was right. I should be happy for Jasper. It was just tough luck that he had found someone else just as I discovered how I truly felt about him. 'You're right,' I sighed.

I wiped my tears away as she took my hand and lead me back into the room. Alice stood up as I walked in a hugged me. 'It'll be ok Bella,' she whispered quietly so only I would hear. I hugged her back before sitting down- on my own. I felt even more left out then usual. Everyone had someone now. 'We're going to a restaurant to celebrate Jasper's return,' Emmett told everyone. Alice and Rosalie dragged me upstairs. 'We need to make Jasper even more attracted to you tonight so we're going to have to work extra hard ok Bella? He needs to know what he's missing out on while he's with Tanya.' I agreed. I wasn't ready to loose Jasper after I had just found out I loved him.

So they took even longer doing my hair and make-up and picking my outfit. They told me that should wear my blue miniskirt with my white boob-tubedtop as it looked good but it didn't give the overall impression I was trying too hard. Alice also gave me a white strapless bra, that gave me a bigger cleavage and a matching thong. I quickly pulled the clothes on and stepped out. They gave me flats to wear. 'Your look amazing Bella,' Alice said. Rosalie agreed, 'He's not going to be able to take his eyes off you. After quickly applying more make-up to themselves we went downstairs. Jasper's eyes widen once he saw me and he quickly fixed his expression. I smiled at him and when he looked away I smirked a little.

We went in separate cars to get to the restaurant. I went with Emmett and Rosalie as I refused to get in the same car as Tanya. We got to the restaurant first and Rosalie told me to sit next to the chair in the middle, opposite her and Emmet as Jasper would have no choice as to sit next to me. I agreed. It worked out so that Jasper was sitting between me and Tanya, Emmett was sitting opposite me with Rosalie on his left while Edward and Alice sat next to her. We were talking lightly as we waited for the waiter to serve us. Rosalie kicked me under the table, as the waiter came towards us, which made me jump. Jasper lent down near me and whispered, 'You alright?' I looked into his blue eyes which hypnotised me. I couldn't look away. It took everything I had to remember to breath. I just nodded and he looked away as Tanya grabbed his attention. I looked at Rosalie. 'Flirt' she mouthed and nodded her head towards the waiter. Oh great I thought. It was the one and only Mike Newton.

Everyone knew he had a crush on me in high school. He seemed to annoy Jasper to no end. So I guess Rosalie wanted to make him jealous? Well this should be easy I thought to myself. I didn't fail to notice that Mike was the only one I looked at when he asked, 'What can I get for you?' Rosalie looked at me pointedly so I put on my best flirtatious smile and twirled a piece of my hair between my fingers, 'Well, what are you offering?' I asked him. I felt Jasper stiffen slightly and Mike swallowed. 'Can we have the menu?' Jasper snapped. Everyone looked at him while Rosalie winked at me. I giggled slightly. 'S-sure,' Mike stuttered under Jasper's glare. 'What's wrong Jasper?' I heard Tanya ask. Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. 'I never really liked him.' He muttered.

'Yeah and we all know why' I heard Emmett whisper to Rosalie. Apparently so did Jasper as he sent Emmett a glare as Rosalie giggled. The rest of the night was like that. Me trying to make Jasper jealous using Mike Newton. One time Emmett accidentally dropped his fork and asked me to get it. So I bent down to get it. After I heard a sharp intake of breath I realised what had happened and quickly sat up, adjusting my t-shirt and my skirt so it completely covered up my underwear. I glared at Emmett, who just shrugged and I later found out that the dropping of his fork wasn't so accidental. The night ended with Mike giving me his phone number and a bad-tempered Jasper. We walked back to the car and Rosalie and Emmett dropped me off home, not before telling me that Jasper had totally checked me out.

In the following months things seemed to change. Jasper was still with Tanya but he seemed more reluctant to be around her. It still hurt me to be around Tanya and Jasper especially when they were together. Edward and Emmett had told me that Jasper was with Tanya because he wanted to move on as he thought I would never like him. They told me I should tell him and I would of if Alice hadn't jumped on me and told me I couldn't do that. I was confused as she had told me to tell him but she said that if I tell him now he'll feel under pressure to choose and he would be more likely to pick Tanya because he had an actual relationship with her. I asked her when I should tell him and she admitted that she didn't know when I should but that I shouldn't tell him now.

I had a date with Mike Newton tonight. Rosalie and Alice told me that I needed to make Jasper jealous by being in a relationship with someone else and that it wouldn't hurt for me to be distracted from the whole Jasper-Tanya relationship as they knew how badly it was effecting me. They did my hair and make-up and picked out an outfit for me to wear but they weren't trying as hard. They said it was because it was only Mike Newton and I didn't need to impress him as he was only part of the plan to get Jasper.

So an hour later I found myself in a restaurant siting across from Mike Newton, who wouldn't stop talking about himself. He was so boring I found myself wanting to drink to make him seem more entertaining, which is exactly what I did. An empty wine bottle later he still seemed dull. I started thinking about Jasper. His blue eyes and honey blond hair. What I would give to be able to run my fingers through his hair. 'Bella? What do you want to talk about?' He asked after talking about himself for hours. 'Jasper,' I blurted out. He looked hurt for a minute but covered it up. 'You want to talk about Jasper?' I nodded. 'Isn't he still with-' 'Tanya,'I interrupted him, 'Perfect Tanya with the perfect strawberry blond hair,' I sneered, repeating what Jasper told me. 'Kind hearted, caring, man stealing whore, Tanya,' I said angrily.

Mike leaned back, looking alarmed. 'You really seem to hate her,'he commented. I ignored him. 'Why is it when you have everything figured out something goes wrong? I thought we were meant to be together obviously I was wrong as he would rather have precious Tanya,' I shouted. I then groaned,'Why can't I just get over him so he can go be happy with Tanya and I can be happy with my life.' Mike leaned forward. 'Bella you will move on the only reason you haven't is because you need to get closure.' I slammed my hand on the table, 'Closure! That's what I need.' He smiled while I frowned. 'How do I get that though?' 'You just need to do whatever it takes to just be able to say to him I'm over you,' he responded. 'I'm over you' I whispered to myself. Easy enough. 'Hey, do you have a phone I can borrow for just two seconds?' Mike hesitated. 'Come on it's just a phone. What am I going to do to it?' He reluctantly handed it over.

I typed in his number and waited for it to ring. It went straight to the answering machine. 'Hey Jasper, it's Bella I just wanted to let you know I am over you,' I rasied my voice and several people turned to look at me, 'Yes I am over you. I'm happy for you I really am because I am over you.' I looked at Mike. 'Now that is what you call closure,' I said to him and the several people who were watching me. He smiled slightly and I realised I was still on the phone. I hung up and handed him back the phone. 'Thanks Mike, you really helped.' He smiled. I stood up and stumbled slightly and my head started to spin. We walked- well he walked while I stumbled- out of the restaurant and he drove me back home. I went in, collapsed on my bed without bothering to change and fell straight asleep.

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. I made my way to the kitchen. I swallowed some aspirin and sat down. I heard a knock at the door, so I carefully made my way to answer it. It was Jasper. I forgot everyone was coming over today. He raised his eyebrow at my clothes. 'Did you only just get in or something.' I hit his arm lightly and let him in. 'Tanya's going to be late. She's going to call me when she's ready to be picked up,' I grunted in reply and walked back upstairs to change.

I walked back down stairs after and found Jasper in the living room. I couldn't help but think something had happened between us last night. I heard his phone vibrate and he looked at it. 'It's a text from Tanya. She's ready.' He stood up. 'Looks like I got a voice message as well.' I looked up at him as he pressed the button to listen to it. Everything came flooding back. I had left that message. Before I knew what I was doing I had jumped on his back and was trying to get the phone away from him. I snatched it out of his hand and flipped his phone shut. 'Your over me?' He asked confused. 'Er…'

Well ok Alice, seems like your idea of not telling him didn't work so well. '.Me?' I slipped down from his back and he turned to face me. I decided to tell him. I couldn't lie to him and he deserves to know. 'Well Emmett told me that you were in love with me then I realised that I lo-liked you as well so I planned to tell you when you got back but you brought Tanya back so I couldn't tell you,' I whispered. He looked shocked for a minute and he stepped towards me, but then he stepped back. 'You shouldn't be telling me now, I'm happy with Tanya, we're happy.' I looked down to avoid his frustrated expression. 'It hasn't exactly been easy for me you know. Do you know how much it hurt to see you with her?'

He was quiet for a moment. 'Why did you tell me this? I'm happy with Tanya! I was fine before you told me this!' He shouted. 'You think I wasn't fine before I found out you had feelings for me!' I shouted back. He stepped forward and grabbed me in his arms. He pushed his lips against mine. My hands found the way to his honey blonde hair. I ran my fingers through his hair over and over and I pulled his face closer to mine, deepening the kiss. One of his hands found its way to my hair and his other hand was around my waist pulling me closer. We were lost in our own world. But unfortunately it had to end.

The door burst open, causing us to break apart. We were breathing deeply, trying to catch our breath as we looked at the people in the doorway. They were all smiling, especially Rosalie and Alice. Emmett stepped forward and clapped Jasper on the back. 'Finally, I thought you two were never going to get together.' He stood up straight and walked out the door without a glance in my direction. I felt the tears in my eyes. I ran out of my house before anyone could stop me.

I made my way to the beach and walked along it. I shivered so I wrapped my arms around myself, letting the tears fall. I stopped in front of one of the beaches, watching the waves crash against the pebbles. I felt at peace here. I could hear someone calling my name in the distance, but I took no notice. I carried on staring at the sea, thinking about Jasper. He wanted to be with Tanya, I could learn to deal with that. I could pretend to be happy for them. But that's all I could do.

I felt warm arms wrap around me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I could smell him. It was the most wonderful smell ever. I turned around meeting his face. 'I love you,' he said while brushing my tears away. 'I love you too,' I whispered. He smiled before lowering his lips to mine. I poured all my love I felt for him into the kiss and so did he. My heart was beating like crazy as he held me close to him. We broke apart but he still held me in his arms. It was where I belonged. Forever.

**The end :)**

**This was my first one-shot so i hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
